Water Lust
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: All seasons; There's something evil in the air and when evil arises, it's the water rangers that this creature wants; major pairings include Tori/Blake Nick/Maddie Xander/Vida Chip/Clare Mike/Emily Jayden/Mia (ABANDONED)
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be the best night of his life. Staring at his team in silent disbelief, his mind whirred back to a couple of hours ago. He had been ecstatic to see everyone again, after coming home from such a long time. He had had everything planned out perfectly. First, he would surprise his team. Then, he would hug everyone, reluctantly of course, and then when he got to his special blue water teammate, he would whisper the words 'meet me outside in 5'. Then he would proceed to babble out all these feelings he had for her and then they would kiss and have a happily ever after ending.

But everything fell apart when he got to RootCore. It had only taken the haunted look on his mother and father and the looks on Chip and Xander holding a crying Clare and Vida respectively. The sobbing pink ranger looked up and spoke the words that nearly stopped his heart: "Nick, Maddie's gone missing,"

It was supposed to be the best night of his life. But when he heard the startling news, his whole world came to a complete stop. He was supposed to have surprised his team, and was supposed to have gotten the water ninja who had captured his heart long ago. He had planned to take her to the beach where she always went surfing. He would arrange a picnic then chase her out into the water and then dunk her and then kiss her like there was no tomorrow. And then they would come back, endure the teasing of everyone and then live happily ever after.

But everything fell apart when he got to Ninja Ops. Cam and Sensei's grave faces and Shane and Dustin's sullen faces had set warning bells going off in his head, but it took the words of his adopted brother to explain everything. He just stared dumbfounded at everyone wishing with all his might that what they were saying was not true. That it was just some horrible misunderstanding. Or an extremely cruel joke; he honestly preferred that over the truth. But there was no avoiding this painful truth and Hunter's voice echoed in the stoic navy ranger's head: "Blake, Tori's missing,"


	2. Chapter 1

**So, if you guys all must know, I was super excited to get this chapter out. This story is coming really easy to me because I think the plot just really makes me happy and the fact that it somewhat deals with the hardships of relationships and stuff is what makes it easy to write about. No lie, seriously, all the words come flowing. I have 11 pages from just 3 chapters...actually more.  
>So I'm kind of trying out a new writing style, if you haven't noticed. I'm sue if you checked out my other stories and then checked out this one, you would see a major difference in the story writing. Also, just in case you guys don't know, the pairings I love and will therefore be in this story: ToriBlake; Nick/Maddie; Xander/Vida; Chip/Clare; Mike/Emily; Jayden/Mia; Kira/Trent; Sky/Syd; Bridge/Z; Casey/Lily and possibly others. I'll add them in later if I need to. Also, I suggest that you watch the seasons or at least have a synopsis of what happened throughout the entire seasons to kind of get the gist of the story.  
>Anyways, enough of my insistent rambling...enjoy the first chapter of <em>Water Lust<br>_~Deepika **

**Oh, and last thing before I go: NS is Ninja Storm, MF is Mystic Force, PRS is Power Rangers Samurai and MFNSPRS is Mystic Force/Ninja Storm/Power Ranger Samurai, meaning the captured rangers...hopefully I'm not giving too much away...so now you can finally enjoy, if you actually took the time to read my lengthy intro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not, will not, never will own any of the seasons of Power Rangers or their characters. Only the plot is mine (bwahaha)<strong>

**Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p><strong>-NS-<strong>

"I...but how?" the navy ranger questioned, his expression confused and his mind whirling at a thousand miles a minute. Hunter sympathetically looked at his adopted brother. It was no secret that the water ninja and the younger thunder ninja harbored feelings for each other, and unbeknownst to Hunter, until recently, Blake had actually admitted this to Tori. Normally, Hunter would smirk and tease his little brother; but right now, noticing the hurt look on his face, he wanted nothing than to hug his little sibling like he used to.

"We do not know. We have only found out recently when Udonna, the white sorceress of Briarwood contacted us recently, notifying us that her water student has gone missing too. There is no doubt in my mind that there is some connection of water," Sensei explained, his expression grim. Blake stood up, anger blazing in his eyes.

"So no one's gone looking? You've all just sat there, looking like statues, hoping that she'll somehow show up?" His words stung and Sensei looked at him, while Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and even Cam stood up defensively.

"Dude, bro, calm down," Hunter tried to reason with Blake, but all he got was a snarl in response. Sensei looked up, his face looking ten years older, and walked over to Blake, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Blake, do not let anger speak for you. You must stay calm and let the rational part of your mind calm down and think." Blake angrily sat down, crossing his arms and pulling a tight frown, giving off a brooding aura.

"We've tried tracking down her morpher and Cyber Cam's been patrolling the city. But there's no sign of her, like she's been transported into a different dimension," Cam informed him and Blake nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

"So what do we do?" Blake asked quietly, once he had managed to calm himself down. Shane and Dustin walked up to him and placed their hands on his shoulders, only for Blake to shrug them off.

Hunter shook his head at his brother's shyness and closed nature. Yet Hunter could not help but admire the young Asian boy for his passion, dedication, and loyalty to Tori. In the blonde's mind, there was no one better suited to date the gorgeous female on their team. Blake's eyes were lost and deep in thought, as they usually were when something was terribly wrong. Shane and Dustin were pacing around, trying to ease the tension. Cam was whirring away on his computer as he always did and Sensei had started to meditate, trying to telepathically communicate with Tori.

"We really don't know, but apparently the water ranger in Briarwood has gone missing as well. They've called us over to their headquarters which they call Rootcore, where Blake and the red ranger, Bowen will go search for the two missing rangers," Cam informed him, his glasses opaque with light as the glow from the computer was reflected. Hunter noticed Blake smiling a little.

"Finally, a little action," he smirked softly, the smirk not reaching his eyes as it usually did. Blake's hands were clenched and his jaw was set as it always did when Blake received a challenge people thought to be impossible. Hunter clapped his little brother's shoulder.

"Aw, look at my little brother. Growing up to save the woman he loves," Hunter smirked as Blake flushed a brighter red than Shane's ranger costume. Trying to hold in his laughter, Shane nodded, while Dustin and Cam just burst out laughing. Blake glared at Hunter, who just smiled softly back, happy that he got a nice reaction out of his little brother.

"All right Rangers. The time for joking is over. We must be serious and we must find a way to save Tori," Sensei said, and everyone sobered, once again remembering the missing link to the team.

**-MF-**

"Missing...? Missing...how?" Nick was still in shock, his mind not working. He was confused and hurt and worried all at the same time. His red ranger instincts were kicking in and he was rushing to his mother and father and teammates, making sure there were ok while he was trying not to let his own tears out.

"I-she...I was t-talking to her," Vida paused to take a shaky breath while Xander stroked her hair in a soothing manner. "and then she told me she'd call me back cause she heard something. And then I waited and waited for two hours before I started to worry. I told Udonna and she looked in her crystal ball but we couldn't find her!" The pink ranger was wailing, something that was extremely rare for her. She was always the tougher one and more stable, but right now she looked like a train wreck.

"Bow-Nick," Leanbow began, quickly correcting himself. Nick looked at him with a hollow empty stare that, quite frankly, scared the shit out of him. "I'm going out to search for her with Daggeron. Blake Bradley from the Thunder Academy will be here soon, along with his teammates and they will stay at RootCore. You and Blake are going to search for Madison and Tori, the other missing water ninja."

"It has something to do with rangers that are affiliated with water?" Nick asked quietly, looking down. Leanbow gravely nodded his head.

"We won't assume the worst Nick, but we cannot deny that there is a possibility that this will not go well," Leanbow replied just as quietly, though everyone was paying attention. Nick looked at his father once more, a slight fire burning in his eyes.

"We'll be taking Fireheart?" he asked and when Leanbow nodded, a grim smile played on his lips. "Then I guess I'm gonna go save Maddie." Xander smiled a little.

"Nice to see you taking the first step to finally admitting your feelings, mate," Xander smirked and Nick flushed, causing a thick giggle from Vida to escape and Chip to snicker as Udonna and Leanbow shook their heads, sharing knowing smiles. Nick silently willed his face to return to its normal color as his face had a growing smirk towards the green earth ranger.

"Don't think I didn't see you before, holding Vida like that. It looks like I'm not the only one struggling with their feelings," Nick grinned as Xander suddenly looked uncomfortable and Chip had taken a seat, Clare by his side, the two of them laughing as the other two boys were fighting a battle of wits and a will to out-humiliate the other. Vida grinned at Nick.

"Don't try to avoid the facts, dear Nick. It's still obvious as broad daylight that you and my sister had something going on," Vida winked. "Oh, and Chip? I suggest you ask Clare out soon, before someone else tries to take her away," Vida had turned to the redheaded superhero obsessed yellow ranger who now had a face to match his vibrant hair. Xander had high-fived Vida while Nick stood up and was about to challenge her, when Udonna stood up. Her traditional white robe swished as she sent a sympathetic gaze to all her teammates and close friends.

"Nick, Vida, Xander, Chip, Clare; though it is nice to see you all laughing, we mustn't forget the task on hand. Maddie is still missing," Udonna reminded her children in a grave tone and the rangers' joking mood vanished. Clare looked down and Chip placed a reassuring hand on her knee. Vida's lip started to quiver again as she silently cried, leaning into Xander. Nick trembled in anger, seeing that his whole team was upset and he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Udonna watched the teenagers try to get a hang on their emotions and looked at her husband in desperation. Leanbow shook his head and Udonna silently cried onto Leanbow's chest, the both of them knowing that a great evil was in the midst.

**-PRS-**

"Kevin? Where are you?" a young voice cried as she tripped on a branch she didn't notice. Her yellow uniform was damp with perspiration and her hair probably looked like a mess, but she didn't care; she just wanted to find Kevin. A black haired boy reached out and caught her as she cried out.

"Em, you seriously have to watch where you're going," a deeper voice chided and helped her stand up. He then noticed the worried look on her face. "Emily, what's wrong?" His diamond earring glistened in the burning sun and he felt his head get sticky with sweat. Emily turned around, her eyes flashing, something he normally didn't see in the spritely earth samurai.

"Geez, I don't know? Maybe I'm looking for Kevin, who's name I've been calling out for the past ten minutes!" she snapped, but then looked down. "I'm sorry Mike. I messed up again and I made Kevin mad. He ran off and it's been three hours. That's usually enough time to find him. So I've been looking for him, but I can't find him," Emily wailed and Mike hugged her.

"Don't worry Em, we'll find her. Now let's go tell Jayden and the others. I'm sure they'll be worried," the wood samurai reassured her. Emily sniffled a little and followed Mike into the dojo. Mentor Ji looked up when he heard his two students arrive.

"Emily, Mike. Is something the matter?" Mentor Ji asked, bowing his head. Emily looked close to tears and Mike put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei, Kevin's gone and I can't find him." Emily's voice was shaky as she tried to get a control on it. "I've looked everywhere he could have gone. It's all my fault!"

"Em, calm down, any of us could have made the same mistake. Now let's go get Jayden-"

"At your service," the red ranger smirked as he walked in, a smiling Mia behind him. Mia's smile vanished as she took in Emily's face.

"Em, what's wrong?" she asked, running over to the younger ranger's side. Said ranger was now reduced to tears as she was extremely upset about not finding Kevin.

"It's all my fault! It always is...no matter how many times I try to make something better, I always end up making it worse," she cried and Mia hugged her reassuringly, looking helplessly towards the other two boys. "Kevin...I don't know where he is. We have to go find him!"

"Ok, how about this? Jayden and Mia, you guys check in the city. Em, you and I can go check in the outskirts and any other place where we think that Kevin might be. We're bound to find him if we split up and cover more ground," Mike suggested and Emily weakly nodded, leaning into his chest. The wood samurai looked at the young and innocent girl, wishing he could take all her pain away. He wrapped an arm around the yellow ranger's shoulder. "Emily, it wasn't your fault. We're going to find him no matter what."

Mia looked at the two in slight jealousy. She looked to her side and looked at the red ranger who was now next to her rather than in front of her and wished for nothing more than to be in his arms and for him to tell her that everything was going to be ok even if it wasn't. Jayden knew how to make her feel better; he was the red ranger, it was job. Ever since the fake wedding, Mia had felt her longing for Jayden grow and it scared her.

Jayden was easily one of the best looking rangers she had known and it made Mia blush, the way she thought about her teammate like that. His natural compassionate nature and his ability to make people rekindle hope was an added plus to the whole thing. Jayden was the strongest ranger out of all of them, and if anyone could find out where their teammate was and put a stop to this whole madness, Mia knew it was him. Jayden would save Kevin and the team; she just knew it.

"Mike's right Emily; we'll find him eventually. Mentor Ji, can you go contact the other rangers? That might help us a bit, if we expand our searching range," Jayden pitched in. Their middle aged mentor nodded and started to mediate, trying to reach the other mentors of the ranger world. "And don't worry too much Emily. Kevin's a strong warrior; he can handle things by himself. After all, he is our second-in-command,"

**-MFNSPRS-**

Madison Rocca woke up with a splitting migraine. Never in her life had her head hurt this much. After getting up too quickly, Maddie's head started spinning and she fell back to the ground but hit someone along the way. Madison turned around, only to see a blonde haired girl groggily stir. Her blue water ninja outfit was still on her and dry blood matted the crown of her head and her forehead, creating a huge contrast between her pale skin and the crimson color of the blood. Madison immediately recognized her roommate as Tori Hanson, the water sensei at the Wind Academy and the blue water Power Ranger.

"Uh...where am I?" Tori groaned softly as she stirred and rolled over a little, only to wince in pain as her shoulder came into contact with the hard surface that was supposedly a floor. "And what's that smell?" she grimaced. Madison wordlessly wrinkled her nose and nodded, for she had smelled the cold and musty smell of the prison the two girls were in. "Maddie...what are you doing here?" The two girls knew each other from a water retreat, where all the rangers who controlled the element of water met up. Madison laughed a little.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's just woken up," she teased then got serious. "And I don't know...the last thing I remember is going out to meet Nick," Madison replied, straining hard to remember her previous events. Tori looked at her, her cerulean orbs shining in shock and confusion, something, Maddie darkly observed, the two of them had been doing

"I got a letter from Blake saying to meet me at the Blue Bay Harbor beach. I really don't know why something like this happened. Well, I guess it's obvious to say that we got tricked," Tori rolled her eyes as she answered her own question. Madison looked at Tori, full of concern, confusion, and fright.

"But who kidnapped us and what do they want with us?" A dark eerie laugh echoed in the room, sending chills and goosebumps to both girls. Tori looked towards the younger girl, her eyes full of the same worry that clouded her naturally joyful face.

"D-does that answer your question?" she fearfully whispered as she and Madison huddled in fear together as the laugh came closer and closer. It suddenly stopped but not footsteps were heard. Madison looked around and feebly got up, her body still sore.

"I think it's all clear," Maddie reported and Tori sighed, running her hands through her oily blonde hair and grimaced.

"Yuck! I haven't showered or washed my hair in forever!" she whined then sobered, looking at the younger brunette. "So how did you get in here?" Tori asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Maddie gasped a little as her head starting spinning once more. She stumbled a little, placing one hand on the cave wall for support and the free hand cradling her head as the world started spinning. Tori noticed this and crawled a little to help Maddie sit down.

"Tor, it's a long story. But my head is spinning and I think I'm going to faint. So I'll tell you later," Maddie whispered weakly as her eyes droopily closed and her head fell into Tori's lap. Tori wistfully smiled at the brunette, hoping that she would be alright. But moments later, Tori collapsed for she too had felt dizzy. It had then occurred to her that she hadn't eaten in two days and the average human couldn't survive that long without food. Whatever this creep was going to do with them, the two girls would have to foil his plan; and quickly.

"Urgh, let go of me!" a deep voice growled and a menacing laugh echoed throughout the cave walls. The boy attributed to the deep voice snarled and started to squirm, only to receive a blow to his back. He winced in pain and doubled over, collapsing to the floor. Breathing heavily, he tried to grab something, but it was knocked out of his hands.

"Tsk, tsk, you should know better. Now why don't you try to save your life and get into the cell?" a raspy voice taunted the young boy, who spat in disgust.

"And why," he heavily panted, "should I listen to you?" His dark eyes blazing, he turned towards the creature that held him captive. "I have friends who are going to find me, and when they discover where I am and what you've done to me, you're going to wish you had never come to face with me,"

"Because, young water samurai, I have the other water rangers here, and unless you want them to really get hurt, you better cooperate with me," the voice snapped and the water samurai looked around wildly, scared for Tori and Maddie, who he knew from the water retreat. Those two girls were pretty legendary and to meet them was a great honor. But now, he was in charge of their fate. If he didn't do what this creep wanted, those two girls were toast.

"I...urgh...fine," the weak samurai bowed his head in defeat. "You have my cooperation," he sniffed in contempt. The creature smirked and roughly pushed him into the cell.

"Good choice Kevin." Kevin stumbled and fell onto the cave floor, scraping both his knees and feeling his face swell up from the blows he received. Tears of pain entered his eyes but he paid no attention to them. His attention was focused on two lumps on the floor. One of them weakly sat up and attempted to smile.

"Kevin? Is that you?" she asked and Kevin squinted his, letting out some of his tears in the process, and recognized the voice as Tori Hanson, the water sensei of the Wind Academy, who he had met during the water retreat.

"Tori? Oh god, what are you doing here?" Kevin gasped, crawling over to Tori. Said water ninja shook her head in confusion.

"Don't ask me, I'm as dark as the cave when it comes to this," she scoffed then looked over to the lump beside her. "But we better find out quickly. We're ninjas; we can stand long periods of time without food. But they've got Madison Rocca, who isn't trained for these kind of things. If we don't find out what they're doing with us, or they don't feed us soon, all of us are going to perish," Tori sighed, slinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh god..." Kevin breathed as he finally noticed the lump whose chest was lightly heaving as she struggled to breathe in her unconscious state. "Is that...?"

"Maddie? Yea; she collapsed because she hasn't eaten anything in a while. That's my point...damn, what are we going to do? That creep took our morphers away. Do you have yours?" Tori hopefully asked, but her mood vanished into thin air as she saw Kevin shake his head.

"No, he took it away. But I managed to send a small distress code to the others, and hopefully they got it. But I don't think so since we're probably in another dimension and he pretty much wrecked my morpher," Kevin sighed; Tori shook her head as wildly as she could muster with her minute strength.

"But we have to keep hope Kevin. It's the only way." she looked down, Kevin giving her a hug as the two rangers huddled together, trying to preserve the little hope they had.


	3. Chapter 2

**I just felt like updating cause that's how awesome I am. Don't you all just love me? (This is the part where all of you tell me you love me :D) Anyway, I just randomly stuck Antonio into all of his because I just watched like the episode where he joined in. My bad xD Anyways, please excuse the randomness, fluffiness, and somewhat rated M disgusting parts in later chapters. So enough of my insistent rambling...and enjoy the chapter!**

**xxRoseofDeathxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-<strong>

**-NS-**

"Ninjas, before we go, I have some chilling news," Sensei Watanabe cried and the five element ninjas stopped and looked at their beloved sensei in fright.

"Sensei, we've already gotten horrible news. What could possibly be worse than this?" Hunter practically sighed and their sensei looked at them sadly.

"The water samurai ranger has been captured. Udonna and the Mystic Force rangers have been informed and are currently searching their area," Sensei informed them and Blake briskly nodded, hoping to get out of Ninja Ops as quickly as he could. "They will be meeting us at Rootcore. Cyber Cam, search our area for the water samurai, though I doubt we'll find anything," the elder Watanabe thoughtfully added. "The creature capturing the rangers seems to have a thing for water,"

"That sounds so wrong on _so_ many levels," Dustin commented and everyone looked at him. "What?" he confusedly asked and everyone shook their heads. "Now come one dudes, let's go!"

**-MF-**

"The water samurai is missing? That's just great," Nick sarcastically exclaimed and Vida rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you calm down Russell?" the pink ranger snapped and Nick looked at her, eyes livid.

"Once all the rangers are found, Rocca," he politely snapped, folding his arms and standing up. "Oh, but I'm sure you don't care, since you're not worrying anymore," he smirked. Vida's eyes widened.

"Did you really just say that to me?" she turned to the others. "Did he really just say that to me?" Vida glared right back at him and stood up as well. "Do you really want to fight?" she growled and Nick scoffed. "What, do you have a problem?" she asked, voice getting shrill. Xander intervened before things could get ranger-y.

"V, Nick, calm down. You're not making the situation any better," he chided the two rangers, who were still glaring at each other and looked ready to kill the other, in his thick Aussie accent. "And stop looking like you're ready to attack and maul each other to bits. Do you really think that fighting amongst ourselves is going to help get Maddie back?" Nick's eyes softened and sat down, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Tch, yea, I'm sorry about that little outburst. Just a little anxious; when did you say that the ninja rangers would get here?" Nick turned to his mother, who merely shrugged. Seven colored streaks were seen and suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Speaking of the ninjas..." Nick muttered and went to go answer the door. The seven ninja sensei walked in and bowed respectfully to Udonna. The oldest one, the great Sensei, stepped forward.

"Udonna, it is disappointing that we must meet under such grave circumstances," Sensei Watanabe bowed and Udonna sadly nodded. The two ranger mentors looked up to see Blake and Nick anxiously pacing around, ready to go.

"Your navy ranger seems very dedicated," Udonna casually nodded and Sensei slightly smiled.

"Yes...he is very close to the ranger that has been captured. I assume it is the same story with your red ranger?" he asked and the sorceress nodded, gazing at her son fondly. There was another knock on the door and Xander got up to get it.

"Hi, we're the Samurai rangers," a soft voice spoke and everyone turned to the Asian girl who had just opened her mouth. "I'm Mia, the pink ranger. This is Jayden, our red ranger, Mike the green ranger, Emily the yellow ranger, Antonio the gold ranger...and..." she trailed off as she hesitated. With a look given by Jayden, Mia quieted down. It was blatantly obvious that their connection was one not to be messed with.

"Kevin is our blue ranger and is the ranger who's missing," he added in and the other rangers looked at the girl, Mia. The other girl, Emily, was looking down uncomfortably and the green ranger gave her a reassuring squeeze, gazing at her in adoration. It was sort of adorable, even in a grave situation like this.

"Don't you still have bad guys in your area?" Hunter's voice cut through the thick cloud of tension and startled everyone. Jayden nodded, flicking his brown hair casually.

"Yes, we have another ranger team covering for us at the moment. They were actually quite happy to get back into the ranger mode," Jayden said and Udonna frowned at them, but ignored it, seeing as how their teammate was in trouble.

"SPD and Dino Thunder are in our area. We have Wild Force and Jungle Fury along with Operation Overdrive, Time Force, and Lightspeed waiting for their mission to cover any areas they need to. They were thinking of teaming up and creating an ultimate team," Mia cut in, noting Udonna's dissatisfaction with their choice. "We plan to stay here and monitor everything until we're sure that Kevin has come back. Need I go on?" Mia's voice had become cold and Emily looked at her questioningly.

"Mia..." she muttered. "We're sorry if you don't respect our choice, but it's what we plan to do until our teammate is found. I'm sure that you are all as worried as we are about the missing rangers," Emily spoke in her slightly high pitched voice and Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Xander, and Chip all found themselves immediately loving the youngest ranger of the samurais. Not only was she adorable, but she had a way with words. Emily's speech was suddenly cut off when the doorbell rang again. Nick looked confused and walked over to the door to open it, only to reveal eight people who were standing outside.

"Couldn't help overhearing your conversation but Dino Thunder is right here," the oldest man spoke and everyone gaped. Right before them stood the one and only legendaryDr. Tommy Oliver, along with his almost-as-legendary wife Kimberly Hart Oliver.

"D-Dr. Oliver, a true pleasure in having you over," Udonna spoke for all of them. Tommy nodded, though his eyes betrayed his sadness.

"Sad how we couldn't have met in better times. Anyway, let me introduce the team," Tommy smiled and took the hand of his wife and led her inside, another brunette woman following them. They revealed four other people. The tallest smirked and stepped in.

"Conner McKnight, red dino ranger and next soccer superstar," Conner smirked once more. He certainly was tall and had brunette hair that fell a little bit above his eyebrows. The girl rolled her eyes and hit the boy slightly.

"Kira Ford, yellow dino ranger and the next big singer," she grinned. Her layered shirt and skirt along with tights and converses and arm warmers completed the look. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a half-pony tail and she was the shortest out of all of them. The African American boy stepped up next.

"Ethan James, blue dino ranger and next computer software owner," he smiled. His hair was almost nonexistent and his eyes were sparkling brown. He wore a simple t shirt and jeans. The last boy stepped in with his black hair falling beneath his eyes and his classic white shirt and jeans outfit on.

"Trent Fernandez- Mercer, white dino ranger and aspiring comic book artist," he grinned serenely while standing closer next to Kira. She subtly grabbed his hand as they walked inside. The others looked towards Tommy Oliver. He was oblivious at first then his eyes widened in understanding.

"Ah sorry. I'm Tommy Oliver, the first evil ranger, first green dragon ranger, first white dino ranger, white ninja ranger, red ZEO ranger V, first red turbo ranger, and black dino ranger. And this is my wife, the original pink ranger, Kimberly Hart Oliver," he smiled and everyone gaped at Tommy's long list of rangers and more so, at the original power couple who had started it all. Kimberly still looked like she had almost twenty years ago, though her brunette hair was now shorter, much like Jen Collins, wife of Wes Collins. The only difference was that her stomach was now slightly swollen due to the child she was now carrying inside of her.

"So what are you guys doing here, not to be rude or anything?" Chip asked, seeing as how Tommy was one of his heroes. Kira smiled sadly.

"I tried calling Tori but she wouldn't answer. Then I tried calling Maddie, who I met through Tori, but she wouldn't answer either. I got really worried and I finally persuaded Hayley to call Cam who told us everything," she smirked and Cam blushed. "Oh don't worry Cam, Lee Ann will be here soon," Kira giggled and Cam rolled his eyes, trying to subdue the oncoming blush. Dustin, Hunter, Shane, and even Blake snickered at Cam.

"Really dude, _Lee Ann_? I mean, she is pretty, but seriously?" Blake asked, trying to muffle his laughs.

"This moment is nice and all, but can we leave yet?" Nick's impatient voice ruined the moment and everyone looked towards him. Udonna frowned slightly at her son's rude behavior.

"Nick, please," she sighed in exasperation and Blake frowned, his joking mood suddenly gone.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm in agreement with Nick. Can we _please_ go? We don't even know what's happening to Tori, Maddie, and Kevin right at this moment!" Blake exclaimed, closing his eyes briefly while praying for the best for his special surfer girl.

**-MFNSPRS-**

The two water rangers winced as the blonde girl of the group received another blow to her stomach and her face, causing more swelling.

"Tell me where the jewel is!" the creature spat. The light shifted a little, and Maddie got a better view of the creature. It was like all of the Ten Terrors fused together, with a little bit of wolf and snail mixed in. He looked disgusting, and his odor wasn't any better. No matter how much Maddie tried to get rid of it or ignore it, the burning sensation in her nose wouldn't go away. She felt sick to her stomach, but partially thankful to this new villain that he was at least feeding them. Unlike the other ninjas in the cell, Maddie was a sorceress and could not survive without food. It was pretty much what helped keep her stable and helped her control her magic.

Tori, on the other hand, was battered and bruised, yet looked defiant, unwilling to tell this rancid creature the location of the Aquariaus Jewel, a jewel that none of them knew about. Kevin and Maddie were stuck behind the cell walls, which were purposely made water-ranger-resistant, having to watch the senior warrior get the senses knocked out of her. It was terrifying as one could hear the sickening crunch of broken ribs and other various bones, and the throttled moans of the blonde water ninja. Her hair had red speckles embedded into it, an everlasting reminder of the pain and torture that the poor blonde was suffering.

"Tori!" Maddie choked out, terrified for her friend, who was now gasping in pain. Now almost unrecognizable, Maddie and Kevin had to go through the torture of watching her being beaten senseless. This was Tori the strong, Tori the brave; Tori the backbone whom everyone could rely on. But now, it seemed that the blue ranger was anything but. "Tori, hang in there!" she whispered, summoning her little energy to create a force field around the water ninja. The creature roared and punched the force field then walked away, clearly dissatisfied. Relieved, Maddie let the force field down and manipulated her molecules to turn into a non water vapor that would float into the cell. Upon completing the task, Maddie fell down, utterly exhausted. Kevin bent down and checked her pulse, making sure there was no dire emergency before moving onto Tori.

"Tor..." he muttered, feeling bile rise up in his throat. She looked horrible; blood everywhere on her swollen face and stringy hair, a black eye and partial black lip, freshly peeled skin that almost looked incurable. It took all of Kevin's might not to vomit at the sight of his good friend. "Hang in there Tor," he growled and bent down, trying to get to work on all the injuries he could attempt to fix.

**-MF-**

"Boys, you'll be careful, right?" Udonna murmured, mainly to Nick. She had just gotten to know her son and couldn't risk the pain of losing him all over again. She choked back a sob, and bombarded the worried brunette in a bone crushing hug. Mia smiled softly. Having a son to look after must have been fun.

Her mind drifted to Kevin, one of her best friends. But he was also her brother. Someone who would eat her grotesque cooking (she knew, but hoped that someone would get the balls to tell her); someone who wasn't afraid to share his hopes and dreams. He was the one who kept these dreams alive and would talk to her and share his aspiration of becoming an Olympic swimmer. He would listen to her and let her talk on and on without complaining. The thought of losing Kevin forever hurt her and she had to hold back another sob. Turning away, her long wavy black hair covered her eyes and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she started to cry.

Seeing her cry made him mad. It made him want to hurt whoever hurt her, and in this case it was the person who kidnapped Kevin. Kevin was a valuable teammate and the thought of losing his beloved second-in-command made him want to destroy everyone and everything in his path. But he was a disciplined warrior and there were people going after Kevin; people he knew it was his duty to stop.

Looking at the girl next to him, it was painfully obvious that he, Jayden, was in love with Mia. But he kept his love hidden and had rejected her when she had bravely stepped up and confessed. He told her that he didn't like her the way that she liked him. Guilt had torn him apart, because the only reason he had rejected her was because he knew it would be too dangerous. If anyone were to hurt her, he would go ballistic, no doubt. Jayden saw the way that Mike looked at Emily and how protective he was of her. Though it was something to admire, there was also the problem of being too attached to a ranger. But at this point in time, there was no doubt he would be here for her. He held the sobbing pink ranger in his arms as everyone looked at her sympathetically. More sobs started to follow and he looked back only to see the Mystic green ranger holding the pink Mystic ranger, who was the one crying. Even the boys from the Ninja Storm ranger group were struggling to get a hold of their emotions. Jayden, being the take-action-red-ranger guy that he was spoke up.

"I think everyone should go," he said and the other rangers and mentors looked at him like he was an evil alien.

"Are you crazy dude? And people call me the stupid one..." Dustin exclaimed and the others nodded. Jayden, still caressing Mia's body, shook his head.

"No, Dustin, I'm not crazy. Listen; if this creature overpowered three of the strongest rangers, then think what would happen if only Nick and Blake went? If all of us rangers band together, then we would be unstoppable!" Jayden cried and Shane nodded his head slowly.

"That's all nice...but we'll need some people to stay back. I mean, everyone just can't leave; who will protect the place if no one's here?" Shane countered and everyone sighed.

"I'll stay," Chip volunteered, and Clare sent Chip a relieved smile, thanking the spirits that he wasn't going to be hurt.

"I'll stay too," Shane said but Dustin cut him off while shaking his head.

"Nah man, we're going to need all the power we can get. I'll stay behind," Dustin said and Shane man-hugged his best friend.

"On the contrary, I'm staying. Only one person should really be staying behind on each time. It's only practical. So Dustin, you're going and that's final," Cam butted in, surprising the air ninja and earth ninja. Everyone looked at the samurais who were still deciding.

"I'll stay," Mia and Emily said at the same time.

"Mia, you go, Kevin's like your brother," Emily reasoned.

"No, Em, I know you feel guilty about Kevin's disappearance. I'll stay and you go," Mia said and the two girls stared down at each other. Emily pouted and Mia finally gave in.

"Alright, alright, how about we both stay?" Mia suggested and the other rangers shrugged.

"Sure, but it'll be a shame to lose such awesome fighters," Shane smiled and Mia blushed lightly. Jayden narrowed his eyes while Mia shot a glance towards Mike, whose body had tensed up, but was now extremely relieved.  
>"And of course, no one ever listens to the guy in glasses," Cam muttered while rolling his eyes.<p>

"But hey, don't you worry. We'll come and help you fight if you need us. Just give us a shout," Mia smiled and Emily jubilantly nodded. Vida wiped her oncoming tears.

"I swear...when I meet that no-good-ugly-son-of-a-bastard creature, they're going to wish they were never created," she growled and everyone took a step back except for the Mystic rangers. Xander chuckled.

"You've got to leave some of the monster for us V," he smirked and Vida stuck out her tongue but sobered.

"We should get going," she said quietly and the rangers nodded, gathering their things. Jayden picked up his samuraizer and stroked it. A hand touched his shoulder and pulled him to the side. As they reached a desolate corner of the tree haven, Jayden looked up to see his pink ranger looking at him. "Mia, what's wrong?" He gently grabbed her arms, looking over her body for any injuries. Mia looked down, clenching her eyes shut.

"Jayden...please come back safe," she murmured tearfully and Jayden stroked her arms, pulling her closer to her chest. "I...losing Kevin is hard enough...but losing you..." she choked back a sob. "Losing you would ten times more worse, so please Jay; just promise me you'll come back safe." Mia hugged him hard and he felt her hot tears dampen his uniform.

"It's ok Mia...shhh, don't worry. I promise you that I'll be there," he whispered and lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "I'm coming back, don't you worry," he smiled slightly before hugging her tightly. It seemed like a century before they pulled apart reluctantly; both had enjoyed the feeling of their bodies melding together perfectly. After orientating his senses, Jayden looked up to see a smiling Mia looking at him. They had both stepped away awkwardly and averted their gazes but the pink samurai ranger was smiling nonetheless, causing his stomach to churn in a pleasant yet almost painful way.

"Oh, I hate all this mushy stuff. Just come back safe Jayden; for me and the rest of the team," she smiled and hugged him again and they turned around to see Emily fussing over Mike. Mia giggled softly. "It's just like Em to fuss over Mike," she smiled softly. "Jayden, I want you to take Emily along," Mia said and Jayden turned around, looking mildly shocked. "Emily doesn't like to argue with me; it's the only reason she agreed with me. So just make her happy and take her along," Mia replied, fingering her beloved pink disk.

"You're sure?" he asked watching her intently for any sign of hesitation. The gorgeous Asian ranger nodded. Jayden suddenly made a mental promise to keep her safe for his, Mike, and especially Mia's sake.

"I'm sure...I just don't want to be anywhere Mike when he hears this..."

* * *

><p>"I said no! She's not going!" the video-gamer samurai argued, his eyes blazing. There was no way in hell that Emily was going to face anyone this powerful.<p>

"Mike, Emily's a big girl; she can make her own decisions," Jayden softly growled, struggling to get a hold on his emotions. It wasn't like him to let his emotions get the best of him, but with time running out and no way of knowing what was happening to the water rangers, Jayden was under a lot of pressure.

"Mike..." Emily's voice rang and the two rangers looked up from their heated dispute. "I want to go. I caused Kevin to leave in the first place and as a samurai, I want to fix it and make things right. Besides, I'll have you to protect me, not to mention the other rangers." She sounded so innocent and so determined that it made Mike want to crack. But he couldn't; no matter how selfish it was, he wanted her, _needed_ her to be safe. But she brought up a valid point and she was using the puppy dog look, something none of them could withstand. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a stressed breath.

"Fine, you can go. I'm not happy about it, but you can go. You're a strong fighter, and it would be a shame to lose you," he smiled and Emily grinned. Jayden slightly rolled his eyes at the little blonde's innocence. It was obvious how the green ranger viewed her and yet here she was, oblivious to how she made Mike feel, act, and think. She was such a huge impact on him, and she would never really know.

"Great...now that this little argument is over, can we please go?" Blake asked and Shane nodded, feeling just as impatient now. He just wanted his little sister back, was that too much to ask for?

"Patience, rangers, you mustn't let these foolish emotions get to you. The fight is just beginning. If you let your emotions take you over during battle, there is no way you can win," Sensei Watanabe spoke slowly and wisely, and his son and the other ninjas looked slightly ashamed of their selves.

"Nick, you and your team will ride the broomsticks. But you must be careful for you will rouse suspicion if the wrong people see you," Udonna instructed her lost-looking son, who was now looking at her as if to protest. However, the look on Udonna's face shut him up.

Two years ago, Nick Russell would have never imagined this scenario. Falling in love, finding a family, finding friends that cared about him and were willing to risk everything for him; if someone asked him about this two years ago, he would have laughed it off, and shied away from the world; into the protective four walled barrier of his mind. But here he was now, two years later; he had fallen in love with his water mermaid and was willing to risk his life to save her; he had found the four best friends he could ever ask for- people who weren't afraid of sacrificing whatever they had to help save the world. And then his family. He had searched for his family forever, never finding them. All it took was a simple request to save a man for him to meet his mother and his cousin, both of whom were not only beautiful, but intelligent, resourceful, and powerful. Then his father; the person who he had been searching for even after he had found his mother. Nick had never known that the creature he was fighting, Koragg, could be his father, the great Leanbow. After defeating the Master, he was ready for anything. Nick Russell was ready to take on the world.

"Ninjas, you will alternate between the tsunami cycles and ninja-streaking. Do not streak for too long or else you won't have enough strength to morph," Sensei spoke as he looked at each of his beloved rangers, whom he thought of as his extended sons and daughter. Ever since the death of his wife, it had been him and Cam. As time went on, however, the bonds between him and his rangers had strengthened, and he cared about all of them as much as he cared about Cam. It was hard, parting with them, but he knew they were certainly capable of it. Kanoi saw the determination and the fury in each of their eyes. He saw the love, dedication, and loyalty they held towards one another. He saw the strength and protectiveness spew their powers, giving them the extra strength they needed to go on.

"Dino rangers, you'll be riding your respective raptor cycles though you'll have the raptor riders handy if you ever need them. Oh and Trent? I finally got down to making a cycle for you," Tommy smiled, still clutching the hand of the pregnant Kimberly. He looked at each and every one of them with pride.

Conner McKnight, the once arrogant and stupid jock; now brave, fearless, quick thinking and caring, he was the ideal red ranger and Tommy couldn't have been prouder of him. Kira Ford, the soulful singer who could be a bitch, so to say, sometimes but always pulled through. She was the one who kept all of them together and was constantly looking up to the bright side. Ethan James, the once 'super nerd' as Conner would say, who was now much nicer and less stereotypical. There was no doubt in Tommy's mind that Ethan would pull through this challenge. And then Kira's boyfriend Trent Mercer, the once evil white ranger now fighting on the side of good. Though Trent never meant to cross to the side of evil, just as Tommy had all those years ago, he was forced to and was pretty damn good at it. It took the combined efforts of everyone, however, to bring him to the side of good.

"And samurais, you will keep you folding zords with you; however, you will be riding the mystical dragon Fireheart. He is harmless Emily, and will not hurt you," Mentor Ji added when he saw the terrified look of riding on a dragon. She was the ranger of the earth, and everything she did was on ground; it was her terrain, it was her safety zone. The air, not so much, as she was quick to point out when people asked her why she never had her zord jump into the air too high.

The new team, the rookies. But for a bunch of newbies, they were holding up just fine. His eyes settled on each ranger, sparking a sense of pride as his gaze touched upon each of them. Jayden; the red ranger, fighter, swordsman, and fearless leader. He wasn't afraid of anything, and led his team fearlessly and skillfully. Not only was he strong, but he was compassionate and down to earth. Mia; the pink ranger, the big sister, and the heart and soul of the whole team. She was the one who kept them together, to keep them from fighting one another. Mike; the rebel of the group, the avid video gamer, and the unlikely amazing warrior of the Samurai Ranger team. Though he could be cold and have an attitude, he was known to reveal his soft side to certain people, one of them being a certain yellow ranger. He was hard working and seemed to keep the team grounded, much like his element. He finally looked at Emily who was smiling at Mike, trying to make him feel better. Emily; the youngest, brightest, sweetest, most innocent ranger you could ever meet. Gaining her was luck; her sister Serena was supposed to have been the yellow ranger, that is, until she became ill and was forced to hand her Samuraizer into Emily's naïve hands. Though innocent and seemingly childish, Emily was a strong fighter and the team was lucky to have her.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Nick asked, being the red ranger that he was. Udonna and Sensei hugged their sons once more and Mentor Ji nodded towards his rangers, not really being a man of emotion. Vida and Xander hugged Chip; it was like the troublesome three and it felt oddly empty to not have Maddie on the outside shaking her head and yelling at them to break it up and get back to work. Jayden was hugging Mia once more as Emily and Mike were near her also, sharing their last words before departing on the gruesome mission. Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake were bidding goodbye to Cam. Dustin, who was trying to not get teary came close to breaking down and hugged them in one of the strongest Dustin hugs he could give. Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan were all saying their goodbyes to Tommy and Kimberly who were giving them advice. They had been here for a short while and were already saying goodbye. It broke Nick's heart as he thought about Maddie and the pain she could be going through. Not to mention that some of the greatest rangers in history were here and he couldn't enjoy it all because of that horrible creature that had captured his Maddie. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and closed his eyes briefly getting into his red ranger mode. Nick turned to his mother who was getting teary as well.

"Oh Nick, I just got you back and now you have to leave me again?" Udonna sobbed tearfully and Nick hugged his mother tightly. She composed herself and let go of her son, smiling at his determination. "Just be safe dear, and please come back home," she nodded at him. Nick looked at her, and then turned towards everyone else.

"We'll be back in not time, and we're going to bring back the missing rangers; even if it's the last thing we do."


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh wow...sorry about that update that really wasn't an update because I posted the wrong chapter. And sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought about it. Also, first reviewer for this chapter get's a little snippet of chapter 4 :D alrighty then!**

**OH! And if you don't like rape scenes or any of that stuff, I suggest you skip the part where it turns to Maddie's point of view and she cries out "no, no!" I'll label it, just in case some people don't read my amazing author note, which I must say, hurts my feelings. A warning for those who _are_ reading this author's note; always read the author's note because you might learn some new and/or valuable information.  
><strong>

**Enough of my insistent rambling and let's get on with the chapter!**

**~Deepika  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-MFNSPRS-<strong>

She groaned and stirred as the world was coming back to her. It felt like a billion cars had been dropped on her, and even _that_ couldn't describe the pain that was jolting through every muscle, tendon, and bone in her body. Unable to find the strength to get up, she lay there with her eyes closed. Familiar faces clouded her mind, sparking the longing and the need to see her beloved teammates again. They were her lifeline to sanity, the thing that kept her going. As the faces continued to haunt her mind, it was then that Tori Hanson had never really stopped to think about what would happen if she never had them.

Shane Clarke; the dependable red ranger. Her big brother, her confidant, someone she could run to and talk about things that were bothering her. And somehow, no matter what the problem was, he always had an answer. It was pure luck meeting him. They had met when Tori had rudely bumped into Shane and the two had gotten into a heated argument. It was only the work of Dustin Brooks that had managed to stop fighting.

A pain wrenched her heart. _Dustin_. Dustin Brooks; the fearless, somewhat slow yellow ranger. He was the brother who she could count on to give hugs and make her feel better in an instant's notice. He may be dim-witted and slow at times, but when it really came down to it, he was someone who would always be there for her. He understood the pain of having to be a professional and he was always there for dating advice, no matter how weird it sounded. Dustin was also somewhat of a peace maker, but not as good as Tori was.

And then there were Hunter and Cam. The unlikely duo of best friends, who were surprisingly very close despite their clashing personalities. Outgoing, egotistical, and confident, Hunter was a ladies' man and was proud of 'how hot he was'; Cam, on the other hand, was shy, modest, and a bit withdrawn. He was like her brother; she protected him from everyone making fun of him and he protected her- whether it was boys or fighting or anything- Cam was always there for her, which made them extremely close, even though he harbored a huge secret. He was bisexual, something he never told anyone, not even his close friend Hunter, but Tori. Hunter and Cam were like cat and dog when they fought over petty things, which usually ended up becoming a sparring match. But when it all fizzled down, those two were there for each other, more importantly, they were willing to work together to help Tori.

Last but not least...Blake. _Blake_. The simple name on her tongue was enough to make her heart go wild and her stomach to start churning. He was hot, she would give him that; he was popular, something she couldn't deny; and he was a smooth talker; these were qualities that any fan girl would correlate to the younger of the Bradley duo. But to her, Blake Bradley was so much more than some random hunky guy she had met off the streets. Blake was someone she could go to and just be Tori Hanson, normal not tomboy girl. The others associated her with guys; well, except for Cam. But Blake had been able to pierce through the protection of her iron coated four walls and he took each of them down, one by one, until she was left naked and vulnerable. He knew how to make her laugh, cry, and smile, and he knew every single little detail about her. He was always quick to come to her defense and would always give her his smile. _His smile_. A rare thing indeed; his usual smile was either teasing or the fake one used to get through irritation or that he used when he was being interviewed. But when Blake was with Tori, he would crack out his relaxed smile and that would send Tori in a daze, something she hated to admit. Tori knew that she was the only one (apart from Hunter) that Blake was comfortable with being himself. He was cute, when he laughed and made horrible jokes, and when he teased her about being jealous of random girls, they would end up playfully bickering. He made her heart soar and fly to cloud nine. He was her everything, and without Blake, Tori was nothing.

Not seeing her teammates made her heart pang; being her scared her to death. Usually, she was the tough girl, the one who wasn't afraid of anything. But this creature...whatever he wanted with her...whatever he wanted with that...Aquarias Jewel was it?...it terrified her, right down to the core. All she wanted was to be home, in Blake's arms, and be laughing and joking around with her friends. Instead, she was stuck here, forced to deal with the pain and agony of the horrid creature as he beat each and every one of them mercilessly. Beside her, a shriek was heard and Tori snapped her eyes open to see Madison being dragged out of the cell. She heard Kevin cry and stumble to get up and save his fellow water ranger. His screams were useless as her cries for help got softer and softer. She tried to get up, tried to stand, tried to call for help, but to no avail. In mere seconds, Madison and her shrieks were gone, only to be heard by the faint echo caused by the cave walls.

**-With the Others-**

"Are we there yet?" he asked and she had to bite her tongue to resist the urge to lash out at him. She wanted to find the water rangers just as much as the next guy, but _honestly_; fire boy was taking it too far. As the wind blew through her hair, she couldn't help but think about how much her sister would have loved this. The prospect of adventure, the whooshing of the hair in the wind, the excitement...only there was no excitement in the expedition. There was more of longing and urgency, and she couldn't blame them. In all her years, Vida and Maddie had only been apart once and that was because they got lost at the mall and had ended up going in different directions. Other than that, as far as Vida could remember, she and Maddie were two Siamese peas in a pod. They weren't conjoined- they knew how to give each other space- but they weren't all that used to being apart either. Vida missed Maddie with such a longing that it even surprised herself.

"V, you ok?" Another voice was heard through the gust; when she looked over, he was alone, away from the rest of the team. His deep voice rang in her ears and brought tears in her eyes, for this was something that Maddie would ask; not around other people, but in private, where Vida would allow to give away her emotions and break down. She looked at the person who was obviously concerned for her. She wished she was on Fireheart, where she would just lean back and lay on his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart. But no, they were on broomsticks, moving at a little over ninety miles per hour.

"Xan, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me," she dismissed his concern with a smile while her male counterpart scoffed. Vida looked at him in surprise. Out of all her friends, Xander was the only one willing to stand up to her and forego the torture of Vida's wrath. It was one of the many things she loved about Xander. He was the love of her life, her other half, her soulmate.

"Vida, I've known you for more than five years. I know when something's bothering you. And don't you worry about Maddie. She's going to be ok," Xander smiled softly while Vida looked down. His hand automatically reached out to grab hers. They both looked down in shock. It was like the great powers of the universe wanted to make Vida all confused and angry. Why in god's name did they allow Maddie to be kidnapped? And who would have ever thought that ladies' man Xander Bly would be showing this much affection towards one girl? It was like some kind of big cosmic joke, something the three great powers were pranking them for their own amusement.

"How do you know Xander? You're not a mind reader, you're not a psychic, just _how the hell do you know_?" she sniffled lowly and Xander looked at her, his eyes shining and a gentle smile splayed across his face, although on the inside, he was quite surprised. Vida would never be one to cry out in public; in fact, he really didn't know her to cry at all. So when she began to get tears in her eyes in fear for her sister, Xander could only think of a few words to say that wouldn't make her any more upset than she already was.

"Because, we have to keep believing that they're going to be alright. Besides, I can feel that Maddie's going to be ok. It's a gut feeling and my gut feelings aren't usually wrong" he replied only for the girl next to him to roll her eyes and smile back, but if faded as they heard a small squeal. Whipping her head around, Vida looked around for the source of the annoying noise, only to see it was Emily, the youngest of all the rangers.

"You _what_?" she gasped and everyone slowed down to a stop and went near her. Mike was leaning over her shoulder and Jayden was leaning back, all three pairs of eyes wide.

"A faint distress signal, very faint. It's coming from many places but we got two people who are trying to work it out," Mentor Ji responded in a crackly voice. A strangled noise escaped Vida's throat as she gasped in relief.

"So you can find them?" she asked and the look on the mentor's face made all her hope evaporate.

"Yes, no, well sort of...but by the looks of things..." he trailed off and Emily gasped.

"Mentor, you're not saying that they're-"

"No, I'm not saying that at all but from where they are...they're in a different dimension...it's the most dangerous dimension of them all; it's the Xerox Dimension, a place no human nor alien has ever conquered," he replied and the team of rangers fell silent, scared for their friends. Suddenly, Vida let out another strangled cry, only this time it was panicked. She lost balance on her broom and was about to fall off.

"Vida!" Nick and Xander cried, the latter catching the pink mystic ranger and seating her in front of himself on his broom. The Rocca twin leaned back on Xander all while clutching her side and taking in shallow breaths. Eyes wide, skin pale, and lips chalk white; Vida was a scary sight to see. Xander grasped her shoulders tightly and squeezed them.

"Vida?" he murmured in her ear. "V, you alright?" he asked, though everyone knew the answer to that stupid question. No, of course she wasn't alright; if she was, then she wouldn't be looking like this would she?

"M-Maddie...there's something wrong with her," she managed to get out before letting out a low sob. Now rubbing her temples, Vida moaned as images flashed through her head and a familiar scream pierced though her heart. "Maddie..." she whispered the name, and she screamed as she felt the pain her sister did. "MADDIE!"

**-MFNSPRS- [WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND SENSUAL THEMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLDED PART]**

"No, no stop! Please no!" she cried out helplessly. The sick man smiled, and gripped her bare flesh a bit too tightly. He was a human, but some kind of sick, sick, half mutant, half mortal. He had slick oily black hair and stubbles all over half his chin that prickled her as he leaned in closer. The other half was scaly and green, almost like a poisonous snake. If Maddie didn't know any better, she'd saw he was a molding snake. She gasped as his claw hands moved their way up to her narrow throat, constricting her wind pipe. She choked and coughed as tears swam in her normally twinkling chocolate orbs.

"I'll stop if you tell the master what he wants to know," the man growled, clawing his abnormally long and sharp fingernails down her shirt. With some kind of power, her shirt vaporized and he drew out the blood and his hands made their way down her now bare stomach and down to her jeans. She whimpered like a little child, wishing, hoping desperately, that Vida would come and save the day like she always did. And then she would hold her and tell her that everything was ok, and that no one was going to hurt her. She screamed once more as his putrid breath found its way to her nose as he bent down to suck on her flesh. Despite all this, she growled. His eyes blazed and he squeezed her sides.

"I will _never_," she hissed and yowled as her pants were strewn to the side. "You fucking bastard," she whispered and more tears swam in her pools. "Stop it! _I SAID STOP IT!_" she screamed as loudly as she could, only for him to slap her in the face and punch her stomach. Doubling over, she gasped for breath as he kissed her all over the place and finally began to undress himself. As he took off the last article he moved on to her, though only her underwear and bra remained. He observed her as a scientist would observe its specimen and then he licked his lips as a predator would as it was about to pounce on its prey. As Maddie shriveled in his presence he loomed over her, the dim lighting in the cave casting a menacing shadow. Soon she was bare, down to the core, and he looked over her with lust and delight.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" he wheezed and Maddie whimpered, turning her head away. "No, no, dear, turn your head back," he cooed and she shook her head until he punched her face and grabbed her head, forcing it to watch him. "Come on now love, you don't want to miss the show," he grinned manically. He bent his body and licked her all over her bare body. The grimy man's lips were traveling everywhere on her body. He sucked on her neck and trailed down moving down to her stomach, and sucked on them while moaning in delight. His tongue found its way onto her breasts and he nibbled them and licked them and cupped them, giggling like a little girl as he gave them a squeeze. "Now why would you hide these babies? They're so big," he gasped as he stroked them.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Maddie snarled. Rocking his body back and forth Maddie was forced to shut up as she squirmed as the evil master's assistant forced himself into her and then screamed as the pain became more and more brutal. "My, my, haven't they ever told you? It hurts much worse when you try to fight it. And a suggestion if I may?" he smirked leaning towards her once more, still inside of her. "Don't try and fight it. Actually, if you just give me the information, then I'll let you go," he giggled creepily, causing Maddie to shudder and although she wanted to scream, she couldn't because her voice had become hoarse. With a dejected sigh, Maddie realized that there was no way out of this anymore.

"You'll never get away with this," she finally sobbed out as he thrust himself inside her once more. He was enjoying the feeling of feeding off her fear. It was what made him stronger. The more she cried, the more she struggled, the more she squirmed, the insolent little girl was giving him all the power in the world. He could feel it surging through his veins, empowering him to do the impossible.

"My dear," he cooed once more. "I already have,"

"Maddie! Maddie, no!" Tori sobbed as she collapsed into another round of tears. Her screams echoed in her ears and even now, she could hear the faint shouts for help. "Maddie..." Tori sniffled and Kevin brought her closer, trying to calm her down and stroked her hair. "I know what he's doing to her Kevin, oh my god," she sobbed and Kevin hugged her.

"She'll be ok, shhh, it's ok, she's gonna be ok. Maddie may not look strong, but she has a fierce heart and we both know that she won't give in," Kevin consoled the abnormally emotional ranger. Though Kevin couldn't blame her; the three of them had been through a lot; Tori the most, mainly because she was a senior ninja and ranger in the eyes of the evil, and therefore, she must have the most info on the Aquariaus Jewel.

"Oh gods, I hope so," came the whispered reply. Turning her blonde head towards Kevin, Tori looked at Kevin curiously. "Kev, what's the Aquariaus Jewel?" she asked and Kevin faltered, not knowing what to say. Tori was still looking at him and Kevin sighed, feeling utterly helpless. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kevin turned back to the female water ranger.

"I don't really know, it's hard to say for sure. We never learned or read anything about this particular jewel in any of the archives that Mentor Ji has. I really don't have any idea what this jewel does and why people want it so badly. If I knew, I would have told everyone and we could have stopped this attack before it got out of hand," Kevin explained and Tori nodded, suddenly grimacing as she smelled the metallic scent of blood. She groaned softly as she realized that one of her gashes had opened. She closed her eyes and summoned the power of water and let a pool of water hover over her cut. About ten minutes later, the cell door opened and closed as soon as a bloody lump was thrown at them. Tori screamed while Kevin looked at it. It stirred a little and groaned, opening its eyes.

"G-guys?" it croaked and Tori whimpered, realizing who it was.

"My god...Maddie," Kevin gasped as he took a look at Maddie. She cringed at his look and at his voice, crawling closer to Tori, who stroked her hair reassuringly. "Easy Mad, I'm not going to hurt you," Kevin slightly smiled and started to heal her with his water powers. It seemed that Maddie still didn't trust Kevin and she shrunk away from him and more into Tori's hold.

"T-Tori..." she rasped, wheezing and struggling to breathe normally. The said blonde girl hugged Maddie a bit closer. "Water.." she croaked and Tori created a pool of water, giving it to the girl. She slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, probably because of the immense amount of blood she lost. Tori looked down at Madison and then back up at Kevin. The African-American met her gaze that held all her hidden emotions; fear, fury, regret.

"Kevin..." Tori uttered, looking oddly disturbed. "If this is what happened to Maddie, then what's going to happen to us?" she asked softly, her gaze now more interested towards the floor. Kevin just stared at her head, knowing that they were both thinking of the inevitable.

"I don't know Tor, I just don't know."

**-With the Others-**

"Vida! Vida, are you ok?" Xander panicked, shaking his best friend. "V? V!" he exclaimed once the pink mystic ranger had come back to the world of consciousness. "Oh god, you had us all worried. The last thing we heard you scream was 'MADDIE' and then you fainted and started talking in your sleep," Xander explained.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Nick asked, looking at Vida with a one hundred percent seriousness look. Vida looked at all the worried faces around her. They had landed on the ground and began to make their camp fires and set up tents. All the cycles were neatly sealed away by a spell and Kira was playing her handy guitar from who-knows-where-she-got-it. Seeing how uncomfortable Vida was from all the peering faces, Blake scurried over to the camp fire.

"Hey guys, can you help me with this?" he called, and all the rangers responded, leaving Vida to deal with Nick and Xander. Xander was looking at her with nothing but pure concern on his face and Nick was looking at Vida, with that serious look that she hated because Nick Russell wasn't supposed to be serious. He was supposed to be the chilled out, relaxed guy that everyone looked to when they needed a bit of humor in their lives.

"Maddie...she..." Vida trailed off, unable to go on. She felt sick, because Maddie felt sick. She was weak and she was missing her sister all the more now that she knew what kind of danger Maddie was in. It certainly didn't help when Nick's eyes became panicked and he leaned in closer to where she was lying down on Xander's lap.

"Maddie what?" he asked, looking a bit more ballistic than she would have liked him to. Her pink hair fell in her eyes as Vida cringed away from Nick's glare. "Maddie what, Vida? You gotta tell me," he growled and Vida shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She heard a growl and looked up to see Xander's unusual stern face.

"Nick, mate, calm down. She's doing the best she can," Xander snapped and Vida blushed as he stood up for her. No matter how many times she yelled at them or hurt them, it was reassuring to know that her friends had her back. "Let her take her time. It's obvious that V's shaken." The words Vida spoke, however, surprised the both of them.

"Violated. Maddie's feeling violated right now. And...dirty. Terror...blood," she moaned, tossing and turning. "There's a lot of blood; the stench, it's sickening! And the pain...betrayal...vulnerability. She's broken; just like a wave has its height and its low point. She's weak and she's feeling powerless...she feels like there's no more hope in the world," Vida concluded and gasped, blinking her eyes. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked, her voice obviously confused. Xander looked at her strangely.

"You just blurted out what Maddie is feeling all dramatically and you don't remember anything?" Xander asked and Nick looked at her before getting up. "Where you going, Nick?" Xander asked and Vida felt her eyelids get heavy.

"V needs rest and it's obvious you do too. I'll leave you two alone for a while," Nick said, but it was obvious to see and hear the smirk on his face and in his voice. Walking to the others, his smirk faded and he sat down, feeling more frustrated and helpless than ever.

Meanwhile, off to the side, the navy ninja ranger sat on a log, feeling equally frustrated and helpless. It was these times that he really wished Tori were here. Tori, the fearless blonde lioness. She had the beauty of a water princess and the heart of a warrior. Her courage was unmatched and her determination was inconceivable. If she were here, she would be telling him jokes or just sit near him, both of them enjoying the presence of each other. She would always make Blake feel better no matter how crummy his day was. Running his hand through his once nicely combed black hair, Blake sighed for the thousandth time that day. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Kira standing in front of him. He looked towards her and towards the open seat next to him and she sat down.

"Ok, so stupid question. Are you ok?" Kira blurted out and blushed much to the amusement of Blake. Kira was an attractive girl but his heart belonged to another blonde.

"Yea, I guess I'm ok. Insanely worried, if that's what you're asking. I mean, how can I not? You heard what Vida says is going on with Maddie. I can only imagine what pain Tori is going through," Blake replied and Kira nodded, resting her elbow on her knee.

"I know what you mean, if you can believe it. I know how it feels to see or to know someone you love is in pain and you can't do anything about it, "Kira sighed and Blake looked at her.

"I never said I'm in love with Tori," Blake protested and with a raised eyebrow from Kira he looked down blushing. "Ok, so maybe I am in love with her. But it doesn't really matter, since she's in the hands of evil right now. All I want is for her to be safe and sound. I'm really worried about her. It's not like she can't handle herself but still. This dude, whoever he is, sounds hardcore," Blake rambled, confused about why he was spilling his guts to Kira, of all people. She nodded again and it hit him. Kira reminded him a lot of Tori. The way she listened to him and gave advice, the way she approached him when no one else would. "But wouldn't you be worried if it was Trent in this situation? Or Conner or anyone?" Blake spoke again. Kira sighed.

"Of course I'd be worried; I'd be stupid not to. But I also have to trust that person that they can take care of themselves somehow as I try to save them. I have to have hope. Don't worry, it's always like in the comic books; love and determination will pull through. We're going to save Tori, Maddie, and Kevin, no doubt about it!" Kira smiled and Blake nodded, his sprits temporarily elated. The two walked over to the campfire and Kira picked up her guitar once more. She took a seat in front of the fire while everyone went to get their food and played, trying to hope just like everyone else.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.<br>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
>It's easy.<em>

_Nothing you can make that can't be made._  
><em>No one you can save that can't be saved.<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.<em>  
><em>It's easy.<em>

_All you need is love._  
><em>All you need is love.<em>  
><em>All you need is love, love.<em>  
><em>Love is all you need.<em>

_All you Need Is Love- The Beatles  
><em>


End file.
